


Like the Waves, I Crash

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Rascal Flatts, Sabriel - Freeform, Self-Destruction, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “You lied to me, Gabe,” he breathed, breaking the silence.Invisible arms wrapped around him, and the breath of a man who no longer existed ghosted across his skin.I love you, sweetheart.





	Like the Waves, I Crash

_ Yeah the whole thing begins _

_ And I let you sink into my veins _

_ And I feel the pain like it’s new _

_ Everything that we were  _

_ Everything that you said _

_ Everything that I did  _

_ And that I couldn’t do _

_ Plays through tonight _

\--Rascal Flatts, Come Wake Me Up

 

Dean called it a win.

 

Everyone agreed with him. They had crossed back from the alternate universe into their home, bringing with them people who had only ever known war, death and destruction. To these people, this world was pure peace and possibility.

 

How could Sam disagree with that?

 

While everyone chatted and got to know one another, Sam grabbed a handful of beers and slipped away from the friendly conversation. Tomorrow was full of uncertainty, but for tonight there would be friendship, food, and a moment to breathe. Lucifer was gone. For them, the war was won.

 

His shadows stretched along the walls as he walked down the hallway, toward his bedroom. No doubt Dean would come looking for him soon, but he needed some quiet, if only for a few minutes. He needed time to process this.

 

But the moment he was in his room, the memories hit him like a tidal wave, nearly sending him to his knees.

 

The first time they met.

 

That first stolen glance.

 

A desperate kiss.

 

Treasured moments of intimacy, away from monsters and angels and the world.

 

Unbearable loss.

 

An overwhelming reunion.

 

A connection he knew could never be broken.

 

He opened a new bottle with shaking hands and gulped down the contents. It wasn’t enough. The bottle slipped from his hand and he rose up, lumbering to his nightstand where he kept a bottle of whiskey.

 

A tear slid down his cheek as he cracked the bottle open.

 

The amber liquid burned as it went down, but it was nothing compared to the wave of agony crashing into him over and over.

 

There would be no more tricks.

 

Gabriel was gone.

 

He sat down heavily on his bed and closed his eyes.

 

_ It’s all gonna be okay, kiddo. _

 

“You lied to me, Gabe,” he breathed, breaking the silence.

 

Invisible arms wrapped around him, and the breath of a man who no longer existed ghosted across his skin.

 

_ I love you, sweetheart. _

 

The bottle slipped from his fingertips, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

 

Sam doubled over, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

 

“Gabe, please.”

 

He drew in a shuddering breath as the tears clung to his eyelashes.

 

“Please, please come back.”

 

His chest constricted painfully.

 

“Gabe, don’t…”

 

His arms unwound from his midsection and he buried his face in his hands.

 

“Please don’t be dead.”

 

_ Tonight your memory burns like a fire _

_ With every one it grows higher and higher _

_ I can’t get over it, I just can’t put out this love _

_ I just sit in these flames and pray that you’ll come back _

_ Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that _

_ I’m dreaming, come wake me up _

  
  



End file.
